


The Blue Exorcist AU no one asked for

by CygnusTrash



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BLUE EXORCIST AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Exorcist!Tim Drake, M/M, So don't expect too much, also unbeta-ed, this was written around 3 years ago on a whim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: The title is the summary





	The Blue Exorcist AU no one asked for

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment. I'll post many of my drafts (most of them old) and the one which gets the most comments (if they even get) I'll work on it. This was a sudden idea I got at like 2am and talked about it with my friend, and she told me to go for it.  
> This was written like 3 years ago on a whim after rewatching Blue Exorcist for the nth time. It's not that long, but I really like jaytim and haven't done much with them lately, even tho I have quite the amount of drafts of them, so this is one of them.
> 
> There are some random time skips, sorry. So just a warning.

Of everything that had happened in his life, this wasn’t one of the worst decisions Tim had ever made, or at least liked to think that way. If he made it out of this with nothing but few scratches then it would be just another night hunting demons, if not then Tim would end up on the Underworld. Honestly, last thing he needed was to go down there, again.

Whoever said that fights were fun was messed up on the head, especially if they were referring to supernatural fights, Tim thought whilst dodging the demon’s attack.

“I will take you with me, you damn exorcist!”

The screech almost made him lose his balance when jumping to the other roof. Seriously, this demon needed to chill, it didn’t matter if it was evil, the thing had been chasing since three blocks ago. Besides, if Tim didn’t go back to his house in fifteen minutes which was at the other side of the city from the place he was, then Tam was sure to kill him.

Stopping on his tracks, Tim turned around to face the demon. The demon in form of something between a wolf and a human glared at him, the thirst for life essence clearly showing on its green glowing eyes. He couldn’t prolong the battle, it was time to get rid of the demon.

Taking out his bo staff it was soon covered in a blue fire, the same with his eyes which turned from clear baby blue to the fire on his staff’s color. The demon suddenly got startled, its eyes widening not believing what it was seeing. Tim took this as an opportunity, quickly attacking it by hitting it on the face. The dmeon let out an awful screech, moving away from the fire the staff was emanating while holding its face between wolf-like hands, the pain unbearable as it stumbled.

“Why does a little boy like you have blue flames?” it yelled uncovering its face, revealing a more wolf-like face, fangs becoming larger.

“To be honest I don’t know, my parents didn’t stay long enough to explain me that part of the story,” Tim responded shrugging, the flames disappearing. He suppressed the need to complain that he was no little boy, just three months ago he had turned eighteen, damn it, did he really look that young?

Before the evil spirit could try to attack, Tim lifted his gabardine left sleeve revealing a series of tattoos. Suddenly one with the form of a white fox spirit came out from his arm, its black eyes suddenly turning yellow as it grinned showing its fangs. Moving faster than the opponent, the fox jumped on it biting its arm and ripping it off.

“Okay, there was no need for such grotesque attack, but oh well,” Tim muttered as the fox came back to him to enter on his bo staff, now surrounding it with a yellow aura.

Moving quickly, Tim hit the evil spirit on its abdomen, the staff trespassing it. With a last gasp, the spirit vanished into a white essence before disappearing completely. The fox spirit then came out the staff, grinning at Tim before going back to his arm, taking the form again of a tattoo.

Sighing in relief and saving back his bo staff, Tim checked the time on his watch. Damn, he was three minutes late already, Tam was gonna skin him alive. He silently wished that Tam was also late, thinking how ridiculous it was that he could fight demons and evil spirits with no problem (not when you had Janet Drake as a mother and teacher for twelve years), but was afraid of his friend and fellow business associate, who could take control of the company in less than a day with Pru’s help. There he goes for befriending and hiring a former Wayne worker and a former assassin from the League of Assassin.

  


  


Fortunately for Tim, when he got to his apartment, Tam wasn’t there. He had seen it on the way, traffic was insane and it was almost midnight, although it was a Sunday night. Yet not two seconds he got into the apartment from the window, someone knocking on the door was heard.

Quickly taking off his coat however he could, and then putting on some sweat pants and a hoodie, before walking to the door to stop the annoying constant knocking, only to find Tam glaring at him holding a briefcase with her left hand while with the other she pushed him aside. Okay, so maybe Tam did get early and she couldn’t deactivate the new security code. Had Tim even told her he changed the code, not that he remembered and oh crap, he was so dead.

“I’ve been waiting for who knows how long, and where were you?” Tam exclaimed as she entered the apartment, leaving the briefcase of the couch, where it also laid the black coat she easily recognized as Tim’s exorcist uniform.

“Tim, tomorrow is the reunion with Wayne Enterprises, you’re going to meet with Bruce Wayne.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Tim shrugged, receiving a smack on the head from Tam, “Fine, what do you got for me?”

  


  


After two hours of explaining what the meeting would be about, Tam left. Tim went to his room and grabbed a sports bag along with a backpack, he saved some clothes on those and then grabbed his coat lying on the couch in the living room. He was planning on going to his old house, since that was the place where he had most of all the important things, and he had to continue with his research on what the blue flames were.

Putting on his coat, and hanging both bag and backpack on his back he got out the window and jumped to the next roof, to then jump between an ally where his bike was resting. Turning on the motor he drove away to the other side of the city.

  


  


It didn’t take him long to get to the outskirts of Gotham, where his old house was along with Wayne Manor. It always seemed curious for Tim that he used to live right besides the Batman, the urban legend of Gotham turned out to be true.

Arriving at his house he took off his helmet and turned off the bike, leaving it on the house’s left side resting against the wall. He walked to the door, which seemed pretty normal on a human’s eyes. However, Tim could clearly see the security spell his mother used and taught him. If it was still as he had left it the last time he was there, then that meant the Order hadn’t tried again to go into his parents’ house, just to search for the Drake belongings and the well known weapons and artifacts from Janet Drake, and that was good. Dissolving the spell with a few words and slight hand movement, the door opened.

The inside of the house remained the same as he had always left it, untouched, after all there wasn’t anything there that he could possibly have. He walked to the stairs, and right under these there was a small door also locked with a spell, more difficult than the one from the door, yet it was still easy for him to unlock. The door opened to stairs guiding down to a basement, but Tim knew that it went further than any other normal one would.

Entering and locking the door behind him he began to go down, the stairs slowly being illuminated with torches.

Finally he got to another door, and by this times Tim was already used to doors after doors with spells to repel any stranger, evil spirit or demon, it was something his mother always did and taught him to do. The door directed him to a large room filled with weapons and a laboratory.

Putting aside his coat along with his bag and backpack, Tim walked to the laboratory area where there were already some instruments and glasses out. Pulling up his left sleeve, revealing more tattoos of different creatures and animals, he took one syringe and took a blood sample. He then put the a bit from blood in three different tests tubes with other liquids, waiting for any kind of reaction.

As he was about to take seat on the chair and wait for the result, more like hoping for a result, his phone saved on his pants pocket began to vibrate. Tim checked the ID caller, wondering who would be awake at this hours besides himself. The moment he read Stephanie’s name on the ID he sighed, still wondering the same from before. Even though, he answered the call.

“Steph, why the hell are you still awake?” Tim mumbled, turning away from the test tubes.

“ _If I didn’t know you, I would ask you the same,”_ Stephanie answered on the other side of the line, _“Patrol lasted more than expected, we ended up fighting Killer Croc after Damian got him angry, B is totally not happy with that.”_

“Ouch, I feel bad for Croc,” Tim laughed, “Anyways, why are you calling?”

“ _Just wanted to check how you were doing, if you have made any progressed with your eternal investigation,”_ Steph accentuated the last two words, trying to give them a more dramatic effect.

“Still the same,” he responded flatly turning around to find the three test tubes with no reaction whatsoever, “Actually, it’s becoming frustrating.”

“ _Hey, I remembered, don’t you have later today a meeting with B?”_

“Yeah, so?”

“ _Then why the heck are you still awake? You should be sleeping.”_

“I’m fine, I’ve never fallen asleep in one meeting,” he lied. Tim had fallen asleep in a lot of meetings, though Pru would always wake him discretely with a kick on the back.

“ _Hmm, that sounds fake but okay. Then I’ll be seeing you tomorrow after the meeting.”_

“Why?” he tilted curious his head, wondering the reason Steph would like to meet him.

“ _You owe me a shopping spree,”_ Steph said as if it was the most obvious thing, _“Since last time we went out you left me behind, since apparently you had to go hunt a demon.”_

Tim nodded, remembering the time he left Steph after he saw a demon trying to wreak havoc, but of course he was the only one who saw that. Ah, the downfall of being an exorcist, everyone believes you’re crazy. Although that wasn’t the only thing, besides everyone expecting you with a large wardrobe and a cross in your chest, and the moment one came to a home to exorcise it with some huge ass weapons and the black and silver uniform, people thought they were crazy. Still Tim was already used to this, plus he preferred to work on the shadows than going to people’s houses, it was better and he could do it on his own terms. Plus, there wasn’t an old man or woman saying they would instead exorcise him once they saw his tattoos, that was the other reason why he didn’t go personally to clean houses.

“Well, it isn’t my fault that you can’t see demons.”

“ _I can see Ra’s Al Ghul very well and Damian too, thank you very much. Besides, you’ve never told me why you can see those things, and saying ‘Because I’m an exorcist’ doesn’t count. It’s like B saying ‘Because I’m Batman.’”_

“Fine, maybe I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“ _Good, then see you tomorrow Timbers. Don’t forget to sleep.”_

“Yeah, yeah, bye Steph.” and she hung up.

The rest of the night Tim continued to try and find some answer for the blue flames, also investigating new sightings of demons and spirits according to the Order database, searching for any kind of connection that explained and the reason to these constant apparitions.

However, as much as he tried and searched he found nothing, instead getting another sleepless night. Now he had to get ready for his meeting with Wayne Enterprises.

  


  


Getting ready was quick, he just had to take a shower and dress in his fine suit. The hard part would be getting out of the mansion without being seen by Bruce Wayne, who literally lived besides. So instead of taking the main route immediately, he surrounded the house with the bike, going into an old road near the forests and finally got to the main route to Gotham.

Fortunately for Tim, he arrived earlier than he expected, so he used his free time to go for some coffee and make sure to stay awake, else he would be sleeping in the meeting and Tam would killed him right after Pru gave him a kick in the back.

  


  


After getting his coffee, somehow Tim found a way to arrive late besides his previous early arrival, but that didn’t matter much to him. Unless they wanted to have a sleeping CEO, he needed  _and craved_ some coffee. And so he got to the meeting late, coffee vase in his left hand while with the other he opened the door. Everyone turned to Tim frowning, to which he only returned with a business smile before taking seat, still not letting go of his precious coffee. Bruce Wayne was at the other side of the table, eyeing him with his usual business face, to which Tim responded the same way.

Tim walked to his seat on the head of the large meeting table, his eyes not leaving Bruce.

“So, could you remind me the reason why I agreed to meet with you, Mr. Wayne?” Tim asked once he sat and put on his ‘this means business’ persona.

“Wayne Enterprises is searching to create some contacts with Drake Industries-

“No,” Tim interrupted before Bruce Wayne could finish whatever his propose was. His gaze was as cold as his voice was, probably Janet Drake would have been proud.

“You didn’t even let me finish,” Bruce tried to sound kind, probably to convince Tim to agree.

“Whatever your deal is, Drake Industries is not interested in associating with Wayne Enterprises, thank you very much.”

Bruce Wayne stared at Tim with surprise, but that was only a flinch of a millisecond, probably no one else noticed as he quickly changed into his business smile.

“If this meeting was only about that, then I guess you’ve lost your time Mr. Wayne,” Tim stood up ready to leave before to leave before one of the other men stood up first, quickly apologizing. Tim stared at the man with boredom.

“We’re really sorry Mr. Wayne, please do stay, we would like to hear your offer. Please understand that sometimes Mr. Drake can be a little bratty.”

“Mr. Blake, please take seat and better hope I remember why I still have you working here,” Tim said returning to his seat.

The man was about to complain, but Bruce stopped him holding up a hand, as if showing he got it all covered. Tim looked at the man curious, wondering what he would say so maybe they could come to an agreement.

“Fine, I’ll let you talk,” Tim said, with his usual business smile, yet his eyes spoke mischief.

  


  


The doors slamming caught everyone on the lobby by surprise, followed by a fuming man and behind him a completely calmed Bruce Wayne. Timothy Drake stared at both men from upstairs, before sighing and walking into his office. Today was going to be a long dreadful day, he didn’t know if he wanted some surprising attack or something, just to distract him for a moment from the meeting.

  


  


When the clock marked five o’clock, Tim grabbed his stuff and bag with a change of clothes, remembering that he had promised Steph that he would amend for the last time he ditched her in order to catch a demon. He sent Pru a message, saying he would be leaving early so she and Tam were in charge for what was left of the day, and then left through another door, hidden from any normal human’s eyes.

That door led to a way for him to get to his bike, without calling attention to himself. He usually used it when he had to go hunting, but now it was also a right time.

  


  


Driving off, Tim went to where he had last met with Stephanie, the mall at downtown.

When he got there Stephanie was already waiting for him, standing in front of the mall’s entrance along with one taller male and a girl of similar height to Steph. As Tim got closer he recognized the other two persons, Dick Grayson and Cassandra Cain. Damn, he muttered. Last thing he wanted was to go out with the Wayne kids, Steph technically wasn’t Bruce Wayne’s daughter, so he didn’t really mind going out with her, plus they already knew each other from a very long time before she even became Robin.

Stopping in front of them, Tim took off his helmet, glaring at Steph before turning his glare at the other two. Dick Grayson was standing in front of him smiling widely, Cassandra Cain at his side also smiling but more lightly, and then there was Stephanie who looked as angry as Tim was annoyed, probably more. Something told him she didn’t want to bring any other member of the Batfamily.

“Hey, you must be Steph’s friend,” Dick greeted him with the most annoying happy voice.

“And you must be Dick Grayson,” Tim spoke, “Now I wish to know why you and your sister are here.”

“He invited himself, and Cass I actually invited her,” Steph said, glaring at Dick.

“Fine, wait a moment.”

Putting back his helmet Tim drove off to the parking lot.

  


When Tim came back Steph was pulling Dick into a headlock, while Cassandra calmly stood beside them not bothering to try and separate them. It was quite a sight to be honest.

He walked to them, playing with his bike keys in his hands. At seeing him come Stephanie stopped choking Dick, running to her best friend happily. Behind her Tim could see the hard stare Dick was giving, almost like that of an older brother worried about his little sister getting hurt by her boyfriend. Tim tilted his head annoyed, greeting Steph. Cass then walked to him, greeting him like the only normal person, and she was the daughter of an assassin. Dick by his side continued to give him the same glance.

  


During their outing Stephanie kept dragging Cassandra and Tim to different stores, Dick staying behind, laughing at Stephanie’s antics. And only if he knew what she was trying to do then he wouldn’t be laughing. Tim realized what Steph was doing, and so did Cassandra, but the girl didn’t do or say anything.

  


Finally after two stores more and few turns, they finally left Dick behind. Tim hoped that he wouldn’t see Grayson again, who knew what the man would do to him if he kept believing that Steph and him were a thing. Once they were officially out of reach, Steph dragged Tim to a busy part of the mall, Cassandra following them suit.

“Finally,” Stephanie cheered hugging Cassandra before turning to Tim, “Now Timmers, you promised me you would explain me everything.”

Sighing Tim scratched the back of his head, gazing towards Cassandra before giving Stephanie a distrusting look. Tim didn’t have anything against Cassandra, he just wasn’t sure if he should trust her.

“Don’t worry, Cass won’t say anything, she promised me,” Stephanie assured Tim when she saw him glancing at Cass.

Cassandra nodded, giving him a peace sign.

“Fine, just… try not to do anything stupid,” Tim sighed, not really trusting his friend.

Nodding excitedly, Stephanie dragged them both into a very crowded coffee shop. The aroma momentarily blocking everything away from Tim.

“Okay, so now please explain me everything,” Stephanie said, returning Tim’s attention to her.

They walked to the checkout and asked for their coffees and some pastries, before giving Tim’s name. The barista nodded taking their order and gave them their pastries, before retiring to the back where all the machines were. The three of them then walked in search of a table, finding one almost in the corner with couches away from any window.

Taking seat, Stephanie sat beside Cassandra on the double couch while Tim sat on the single one. Both girls had their complete attention on Tim, curiosity clear in their eyes though Stephanie looked more excited than Cassandra, which Tim completely understood since the moment he and Stephanie met she had always asked him about his exorcist world.

Somehow Tim was always happy when Stephanie asked him about those things, because at least he had someone he could talk to and wouldn’t think he was crazy. The Bats had gone against all kind of threats that some things were easy to believe, so it didn’t cost much for Stephanie to believe him when they first met.

“First explain me why we can’t see the demons, and you can,” Stephanie said, taking her blueberry muffin.

“The only way you can see one is if you have a scratch made by a demon,” Tim explained, “It’s not weird that none of you haven’t been scratched, it’s usually rare when a person is scratched.”

“So you were scratched? When?” Stephanie asked.

Tim remained in silence for a few moments, remembering the moment he got scratched. He was just a little boy, about four years old. He went crying to his parents asking why was he seeing little creatures, but compared to how he believed they would react they weren’t concerned, instead there was a glint in his mother’s eyes which spoke pride, something Tim rarely saw. Since that moment his parents trained him to become an exorcist, his mother sometimes taking him to the order to learn from other exorcists, also to get him used to their environment. However, that didn’t mean Tim spent more time with them. His parents would still go to far away places, leaving him training with his nanny who also resulted to be an exorcist.

“When I was about four years old,” he answered.

Before Stephanie could make him another question a female voice called Tim’s name, announcing their coffees and tea -for Cass- were ready. Tim stood from the couch walking to the checkout. The barista gave him their order and he thanked her. However, when Tim was about to turn around and walk back to where Stephanie and Cassandra were waiting for him, the barista stopped him, giving him discretly a letter with the Order’s logo on it. Giving her a confused look Tim took it, hiding it in his hoodie pocket.

“New mission, high level importance,” was all the barista said before turning back to the machines, to prepare more coffee.

  


  


  


  


Next day was a free day for CEO Tim Drake, but not for exorcist Tim Drake. The mission the barista had given him the previous day, whom Tim just discovered it was high rank exorcist just like him, was supposed to be in Gotham’s docks. Apparently there was some kind of demon lurking around and causing disasters, it wasn’t a new demon but rather one who somehow had made its way to Gotham from Coast City. The reason it was of such level importance was because it was a Kraken, and so the Order thought that maybe a Sea God could be near. They didn’t want to piss the god, but the water was turning too dark by its ink, and it could be problematic.

The whole day Tim spent investigating the disasters just to make sure it was indeed a Kraken. It wouldn’t be the first time he faced one, so he wasn’t too worried about himself. However, Tim had the feeling that something would go wrong. What exactly, he didn’t know, but it was something that would make him regret all his life choices. And though that wouldn’t be new, it still wasn’t of his liking.

Usually Wednesdays were the only days Tim could rest from his day job, and even the exorcist job since there weren’t that much demons in Gotham, and most of them were Ghosts, which he could help by helping them finish their business, unless it was an evil ghost then he had to exorcise it by slaying it. But Wednesdays were the days Tim liked to stay home and watch a marathon of all Dr. Who seasons. However, because life wasn’t fair now he had to prepare for an exorcism. Hopefully there wouldn’t be any Sea God visiting by, then everything would be over quickly.

The letter also said something about the portals which connected both the Demon World, Gehenna, and the Human World, Gaia, were being unusually disturbed by something, or rather someone. The Order had its suspicions that maybe one of the Kings was making a movement, and were hoping it wouldn’t be The King. Tim was hoping the same as he read the letter, before getting to the end where the Order was asking for his assistance in the worst of cases. They would try to deal with it with help of their nearest exorcists, but in case everything turned to worst, the Order would call all High Rank Exorcists from around the world.

Tim wondered if the Order was in such mess to ask for his assistance. Though he officially worked for the Order, he was always getting in trouble for talking back to some of the highest ranks, just like his mother, as one of them said before Tim left them without dignity. Something some exorcists who knew Tim were aware was that he wouldn’t back down easily, and when someone tried to correct him even if he was right, they would get hell. It was something that was expected from Janet Drake’s son, and CEO of Drake Industries, company which also provided various materials to exorcists.

  


  


As bad as Tim thought his day would go, he honestly didn’t expect to go this bad. Right, he knew that it was just time for him to face one of the Bats in costume (them in costume, he was using a uniform excuse you) that wasn’t Stephanie. And of course the one he had to meet was Robin, who apparently was chasing for Poison Ivy. What would Poison Ivy be doing at the dock, Tim didn’t know and honestly what he was worried about was Robin’s safety, who couldn’t see the giant squid standing right in front of him on the water. The kid was looking around for Ivy, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Just as Tim was about to drag Damian away, the Kraken moved to attack Robin. Moving as fast as he could, Tim took out his staff and smacked the tentacle away from the boy, blue flames surrounding both the staff and him, specially two small flames on his head.

Startled by the sight, Damian pushed himself away from Tim about to yell at him, before Tim moved him out of the way and went to fight the Kraken. The kid could wait, right now Tim needed to get rid of the Kraken, and if he had time investigate for any Sea God.

“What the hell are you doing? Who are you?” Damian called him, staring at Tim as if he was a weirdo.

Tim understood the look, he did seem like a weirdo since Damian was unable to see the demon squid of twenty meters standing in front of them. However, in Tim’s opinion, he looked more normal with the uniform the Order offered, the only thing not from the uniform was the mouth mask to kinda cover his identity. He still had to keep up appearances.

“Just get away from here,” Tim tried to push Damian away, saving his staff and going back to normal, but the kid instead grabbed his arm with force.

“I asked you something, answer me.”

“Kid, it’s best if you don’t know.”

Realizing Robin wouldn’t let him go easily, Tim dragged the boy with him.

And when Tim thought it couldn’t get worse than having the brat yelling at him, gunshots were heard, and of course that caught the Kraken’s attention. Just what he needed, someone else coming and creating the opportunity of having more casualties. If only seals also worked with humans, Tim sighed as he tried to block Robin’s complaints.

The gunshots got closer until they suddenly stopped, instead Tim heard a mechanized voice cursing out loud. And well, there was only one person who that could be. Red freaking Hood. Great, just great. Everything was turning just better and better, thought Tim as he pushed Robin with all his strength, and moved to get Red Hood out of harms way. Really, this was supposed to be an easy mission, it wasn’t the first Kraken he fought. The important part of the mission was the investigation and search for the Sea God, the Kraken was just a bonus.

When Tim got back to where the Kraken was, Red Hood was standing in front of it. If only because of the helmet Tim couldn’t make out the expression Red Hood had, most probably he would be startled. Because compared to aliens and all things the heroes had fought, this was a Demon, and according to Tim’s data, it didn’t look like anything not even the Justice League had encountered, not even the Justice League Dark.

“What the fuck is that giant squid?” Red Hood muttered, his mechanical voice almost completely hiding his amazement.

So apparently Jason Todd was able to see the demon. That wasn’t good news. Well, as long as he lied to the Order and they didn’t learn about this, everything would be almost fine. It kinda made sense for Jason Todd to see the Kraken, he had died and came back to life, that couldn’t just come out without any side-effects.

“Listen, I would love to explain all this,” Tim said behind Red Hood, making emphasis on the ‘love’ part to make clear it wasn’t true, “But first I need to get rid of that thing. So if you would just let me do my job and keep the brat away, because he can’t see it.”

He pointed at the giant demon squid, to make clear his point. However, Red Hood just stared at him, most probably confused and muttering a “what”. Exasperated, Tim just told him to get away from there and take Robin with him, since things would get nasty, specially because of the ink.

Still confused, Red Hood nodded running away. Robin was complaining about something but Red Hood ignored him, instead carrying him under his arm and swinging away.

Finally alone, Tim sighed of relief, his attention going to the Kraken as he took out his staff again. The blue flames appeared once again, this time a little brighter than usual. And so, the battle began.

  


  


When the battle was finally over, and Tim had searched for any evidence of a Sea God, Red Hood appeared once again, this time along with Nightwing. Definitely today was probably one of the worst days for Tim. It was Wednesday, he was supposed to binge all Dr. Who seasons, not exorcising a Kraken or meeting any of the Bats, that was not how his days was supposed to go. But life was always a bitch with Tim, so it wasn’t something new.

“Okay, I’m not saying I don’t believe you, but Robin said there wasn’t anything there.”

Tim could hear Nightwing speaking with Red Hood, Robin was probably gone or hiding somewhere.

“Are you sure Poison Ivy didn’t throw anything at you? Like some kind of hallucinating thing?”

“What I’m sure is that I’m gonna throw you a punch,” Red Hood seemed pissed.

As they got closer, Tim was thinking on getting away. Until he saw a silhouette hiding on top of some boxes- it was Robin. Not that he couldn’t get away even with the brat there, but it was better if he didn’t risk it.

Nightwing walked to him, arms crossed but with an easy smile to try and seem someone trustworthy.

“Look, it would be real nice to talk to you Bats,” Tim said before Nightwing could speak, “But I’ve got things to do that are more important, and I can’t lose time.”

“I just want to know if what Red Hood is saying it’s true,” Nightwing held his hands up indicating he had no intentions of fighting. Good.

“That there was a giant demon squid in the water? Yes, there was, and that’s all you need to know.”

Before Nightwing could say anything more, Tim called his bike. The vehicle came in only a few seconds, and avoiding any other question they wanted, Tim hopped up and drove off. He had a report to do, and couldn’t get distracted with anything else.

  


  


On his way to one of his apartments, Tim’s luck only became worse. On his tail were the three boys, all of them in their bikes. Because his night couldn’t get better apparently. Sighing, Tim opened the comm linked to Stephanie’s, hopefully she would also be on patrol.

“ _Timmers, what’s up using your comm, I thought today was your free day?”_

“Something came up, and now three bird boys are following me. So if you could take them off me I will owe you one.”

“ _You’ll owe me more than one, but okay, I’ll help.”_

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

“ _I know.”_

Smiling, Tim turned on a corner.

Just as the others were about to do so too, they suddenly stopped. The motors started again, but this time the sound was getting further away, meaning whatever Steph had told them worked.

  


  


However, Tim’s night decided to get worse, because four blocks from his apartment a demon appeared. It was a low class demon, but Tim couldn’t leave it there to cause disasters. And of course, after he exorcised the demon more came, along with one of a higher level. His night was just getting better every second.

If this continued on then whatever Steph did to take the three bird boys off his tail would have been in vain, Tim thought as he fought the small demons and tried to avoid the bigger one. He couldn’t take much longer, he had to end them before the others found him. Because how worse could his night turn out, not as bad as it currently was. Stabbing the last demon on its heart with the staff, Tim sighed saving it, the blue flames disappearing.

As he was about to continue on his way, a batarang stopped him on his tracks.

‘ _Please don’t let it be Batman, or Nightwing, or Robin, or Red Hood’_

Tim pleaded in his mind as he turned around. He expected to see one of the men, but instead he was met with Black Bat, former Batgirl. Well, now he was doomed. Would she take him to Nightwing? He honestly hoped not.

“Nightwing told me about you, I should be supposed to take you to him.”

But. There was a but in there, he knew.

“But, Batgirl also told me you weren’t a bad person. And I trust her, so I’ll help you out, Tim.”

“Thank you,” Tim smiled under the mouth mask.

“Batgirl told me you owe her more than one now,” Black Bat responded smiling before jumping away to her brothers.

  


  


Finally Tim made it to his apartment, sighing of relief. For a moment there he thought they would catch him, and he could have taken them, but the report of his mission was more important if he didn’t want to have the Order on his ass. Thankfully Cassandra had lent a hand, holding back her brothers while Tim drove to his apartment, and luckily there weren’t any more demons on the way.

Now on his apartment, Tim took out his laptop and opened it. While he waited for it, he took off his coat and left it on the floor. He then sat on his couch putting the laptop on his lap. Tim began writing his report, only avoiding the part where he was met with the Bats, instead he wrote he had to take some civilians out of harm’s way and proceeded with the protocol. He also explained that the Kraken seemed lost, since there was no Sea God near, and the demon also looked confused.

Being honest, there were some times when Tim didn’t exactly like to slay the demons. In some kind of strange way he could feel what they were feeling, even their pain. But he knew there was no other way. Of course there were some exceptions, like Ghosts. An exorcist could help Ghosts to find and finish their pendant purpose on the living realm, but in the worst of cases they would slay it. Once a teacher told Tim that he wanted to help demons, yet he couldn’t find a way to do it except by the means of a quick exorcism.

After finishing his report and sent it, Tim shut down his computer and stood up. He thought on either taking a quick shower or just going to sleep, at the end opting for the first option.

  


  


For one time Tim went to sleep knowing he wouldn’t be waking up to the Order ordering him to bring his reports, and just a few minutes before going to sleep Tam sent him a message saying he wouldn’t need to attend Drake Industries the next day. His night turned out to get better in a strange sense of the word.

  


  


  


  


So after a year of not encountering the Batclan while in work, and only meeting them outside of uniform, though “them” were only Stephanie and Cassandra, Tim knew that something was about to go wrong. That something being meeting Jason, both on uniform yet both without something to mask themselves. And okay, Tim has known about their identities since he was nine years old, but still, Jason must had been feeling that he had been discovered.

The older was still however shooting his guns at his enemies, who casually were also Tim’s. You see, Tim had been on a mission to capture some bunch of illegal exorcists, who were doing human experiments, since six months ago.

The first three months he was undercover, easy enough. He was the best on that.

The fourth month he was discovered, after one of the persons he had tried to free snitched on him. The snitch was killed of course, but Tim was captured. In a beginning everything was going well. He had gained their trust enough and finally had the opportunity to free the prisoners. But one little thing he didn’t count on ruined everything.

The following months the illegal exorcists had tried to use him as a subject experiment, keyword being tried. Tim didn’t give in, he fought even through the torture, nothing he hadn’t gone through before. A dark thought, yes, but it was true.

He went days planning his escape, and everything would go fine according to his plan, if only Red Hood hadn’t decided to pop by to visit them. So Tim set his plan in motion previous to the date he had planned, recovering his uniform. Still, everything was going well. Perfectly if you would say.

Then, an explosion. Tim could have easily protected himself, but apparently Jason didn’t believe that. Nope. Instead the man had decided to put himself between Tim and the explosion. Luckily for both of them, Tim had enough time to cast a shield, protecting them both from the major damage.

After the smoke dissipated, Jason had lost his helmet, and apparently it had been one of those nights he didn’t use a mask.

People came out shooting at them.

With normal guns.

Tim was offended.

If only he had his staff, all of them would be on the floor immediately. But no, Tim had decided to leave it at home, because how bad could it get. Mental note, never leave your staff behind, Tim told himself on his mind as he uncovered his arms from the enchant hiding his tattoos.

From his arm came two salamanders, one white and the other red, both with fire surrounding them. Jason turned to him with wide eyes, still shooting back to their enemies. Tim ignored him, ordering the salamanders to take care of the illegal exorcists. Unlike any other time, Tim would try to hold himself back, but they were shooting him with normal guns, that was an insult to him.

  


  


Finally, after the fight was over. Tim moved to watch and secure the unconscious people. They weren’t dead, Tim made sure they didn’t, he didn’t like to kill persons. And he had needed to control Red Hood, telling him he would take care of them and make sure they would never be free.

And after that was when Tim knew why Red Hood, Jason Todd, had come.

“BG told me you weren’t answering her calls, and that you weren’t also at work. At first she thought you were just on a faraway mission, but at least you would keep her informed so she wouldn’t have an attack like last time. And I just now know why that time she had literally kicked everyone away when we tried to ask her what was wrong.”

Jason kind of explained, apparently he was also trying to understand himself and what was going on.

“So she went to Black Bat, but she was busy at Hong Kong, and BG still doesn’t trust Nightwing and Robin doing something right when they’ll meet you. And so she sent me.”

He finished.

Tim stared at Jason, thinking on how did Stephanie convinced Jason to go search for him. Most probably she threatened him or beat his ass until he agreed, but it seemed like Red Hood wouldn’t admit it out loud.

“How did you find me?” Tim asked, realizing now that it would have been impossible for a normal person to find this place.

Jason stayed some time thinking, looking at the outside which was beginning to be surrounded by low class demons. More work for tonight, damn it.

“Well, I saw a lot of those here. And it looked suspicious, plus all evidence pointed to this place.”

“You saw Demons?” Tim asked tilting his head, Jason nodded, “How did they look?”

“Hmm, there were some which looked like frogs, and also others which seemed to be inanimate objects moving.”

“That’s interesting.”

“You know what’s interesting? Discovering that the kid who’s kicked out Bruce Wayne I don’t know how many times of his building, is also an… how had you called yourself? An exorcist, and one who knows how to kick ass,” Jason smirked.

“I haven’t actually kicked him out… yet.”

“And for that I really like you. Though I do need to know why the hell am I seeing those things, and I think you can tell me that.”

Tim tucked on one of the many pockets his coat had, and pulled out a comm. He handed it to Jason, who gave him a confused look, not understanding, or not believing what Tim was doing.

“How about I explain to you tomorrow when one of us is not gravely injured?” Tim pointed to his stomach, which was bleeding. It was not as bad as when he’d lost his spleen when he was helping Steph, but damn it was hurting and he needed to get home and fix it up.

“Do you need help?” Jason asked hesitatingly. He looked as if he was worried he would hurt him more.

“Nah, I’m fine… I’ve had worse. _Like loosing a spleen, but that you don’t need to know,_ ” the last sentence was unsaid, as he thought that probably Steph hadn’t told them anything about it to protect him of being discovered.

After remaining in an uncomfortable silence for some seconds, Jason coughed. Tim told him that he would meet him in a cafe library near his office, at six pm since that was probably the time Tam would let him go after he explained her his disappearance. With the best of luck Tim would survive, if not he could always return like a Ghost, at least Jason would be able to see him, though Tim didn’t think very fondly of being kin to the King of Spirits. Jason agreed, saying he really needed to know about all those damn strange things he kept seeing, and make sure he wasn’t starting to hallucinate.

  


  


When Tim made it back to his apartment he was barely conscious. He had called his bike, making his travel a bit faster, and at least he’d covered the wound to avoid any more lose of blood. Struggling he made it to the bathroom, where his first aid kit was. Tim knew he could just heal himself, but he couldn’t risk doing it when he was hanging on to stay conscious, so he decided to doing the old classic way like a normal person.

By the time he was done, Tim knew that he needed to rest, and he was too tired to go back to his bedroom, so he stayed on the bathroom, his back resting on the tub.

  


  


Not much later, Tim woke up to someone carrying him through his hallway into his bedroom. An intruder? Tim was still kinda unconscious, not quite aware of who was carrying him. However, he could smell something like cigarettes. Tim didn’t knew anyone who smoked… did he? Then by his peripheral vision he saw a person moving, blonde long hair and someone else. The blonde one was freaking out… no, not freaking out, she was pissed off, and the other person was freaking out in the sense that he was actually trying to calm down the other.

Some more seconds passed, until finally it dawned Tim. Opening his eyes wide, he scrambled trying to free himself from Jason’s hold. His home was being invaded by the batfamily, what the hell he didn’t ask for this.

“Thanks fuck you’re finally awake,” Jason muttered putting down Tim, who was glaring at him.

“I told you tomorrow. Tomorrow I would explain what I can explain. What are you doing in my house?” pointing at Stephanie who was coming, with Dick behind her, Tim tried to control himself from throwing them out.

“Well, you disappeared for a few months, without actually keeping me updated,” Stephanie began, her eyebrows furrowing and scowling, _shit_ , “I sent Jason, he told me he did the job but you were injured,” she pointed at the bandage on Tim’s abdomen, “You were stubborn and didn’t want help, so you left. And then I came, and those two followed me.”

Dick gave him a weak smile, while Jason only stared.

“Look, I respect your job, I really do,” she continued, Steph wasn’t done, “But sometimes you’re just as stubborn as the bats,” “But you’re a bat,” “Shut up Dick.”

Damn she was angry. No, angry didn’t reach the levels of Stephanie’s glare. She was clearly pissed off, and she wouldn’t leave until Tim gave her the reason, or she began to tire herself, which usually took something like six hours.

“And I can’t have you dying on me. You’re not a bat,” “But you just said-” “Jason, shut the fuck up. The point is, next time you go on an undercover mission, give me a heads up, or at least Tam.”

Right, there was also Tam. Well, Tim lived a very good life kinda, and as far as he knew he didn’t have anything unresolved, he could die without knowing about the blue flames, so he wouldn’t become a ghost right after Tam killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was written three years ago, my writing back then wasn't really good nor did it tend to make sense most of them time.  
> If someone offers to be my beta, I'll be really thankful, although that would only be if it gets more comments than the others I'll publish it.
> 
> Hope you kinda liked it or enjoyed it, please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe if you did.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kingcygnus) ▪ [main tumblr](https://cygnustrash.tumblr.com) ▪ [writing blog (originals)](https://king-cygnus.tumblr.com)


End file.
